Three Simple Words
by Sai-Katana
Summary: a short litte oneshot with Jack and Elizabeth. Jack is hurt, Will is accepting Elizabeth's choice, and she's currently beating herself up about it. With a little persuading from Will, Elizabeth finally sums up the courage to tell Jack how she really feels


_this short story is something for you to read until i get Jack SparrowIn Love? updated. i hope you like it. _

**disclaimer: i do not own any POTC. for if i did this couple would've happened sooner.**

**Three Simple Words**

Elizabeth sat in her room within Tia Dalma's home. She sat upright in her bed, holding the blanket tightly around her body. Outside, she could heart the swamp life. Crickets chirping, wind howling, and the ripples of the water. The starlit sky enhanced the beauty, as did the full moon, casting a reflection upon the water. _We finally found him, _she thought, _it took several months, but we have found Jack at last. _Tears slowly trickled down the side of her cheek. She buried her head on her upright knees and sobbed softly. _If only I hadn't left him there, _she mentally scolded herself,_ I could've found another way to save us! Why did I have to…_

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up at the sound of Will's voice. His face worried and concerned for her well-being. _I don't deserve you Will. _"Oh!" Elizabeth sniffed and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, "Hello Will. Why are you still awake?"

"I could ask you the same question." He said as he stepped towards her and sat on the bed. He took one of her hands in his. "Tell me what's troubling you Elizabeth." He asked, his voice laced with concern. Elizabeth shook her head, "It's nothing. You don't have to worry about me Will."

"But I am worrying. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Really it's nothing. Besides," the tears formed again, "the damage has already been done. There's nothing I can do about it now."

Will understood what she meant. After all, it was her who had tied Jack to the mast, and left him at the mercy of the Kraken. That kind of guilt, he imagined, must be hard to live with. He also knew, with a heavy heart, that Elizabeth cared deeply for Jack. It's true; Jack is a pirate, a scallywag, and a selfish man. But, albeit he hated to admit it, Jack was also a good man. He had saved their lives more than once, though in radical ways. He saw his and Elizabeth's last moment together. At first he was mad and upset, but as each day passed during their search for Jack, he slowly began to understand and accept that Elizabeth could possibly be in love with Jack.

He remembered the nights when she would stay up late, scanning the map, interrogating all and any of their leads, and some nights he recalled her whispering Jack's name in her sleep. He watched her reaction when they had finally found him. She held back tears until he and Gibbs brought him to his cabin, or rather Barbossa's cabin. It was then that she cried, cried until there were no more tears to cry. He had tried to comfort her, tried to tell her that he would be alright. But it was useless, she didn't listen and continued to beat herself up and blame herself for the state that Jack was in. Seeing her like that nearly tore him apart. She was the one who would tend to him, and yet she did not have the courage to as so much as look at him whenever he was conscious.

He pulled her head against his shoulder and gently rubbed her back. Elizabeth sobbed, thankful for Will's comfort. "Elizabeth, Jack is awake still. I think it to be best that you go and speak with him." Elizabeth sobbed harder, "I can't! If he sees me he's sure to be mad and will scold me." It broke his heart, but he had to say it. It was the only thing that he knew would comfort her. "Elizabeth, I know what happened on the ship. And I know," he choked back his tears, "I know that you love him, and not me." Elizabeth pulled back and looked up at him wide-eyed. "Will, no that's not it I…"

"Don't lie to me Elizabeth. And don't lie to yourself."

"Will." She cradled one side of his face as the tears that he fought to conceal trickled down his cheek. He held her hand against his face. "Elizabeth, I love you more than life itself. And to see you so distraught kills me. All I want is for you to be happy. Even if it means that you want to be with someone else, other than me."

Overwhelmed by the whirlwind of emotions, Elizabeth flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. Will really is a good man, and she felt horrible for betraying him like this. But, knowing that he loves her so much to let her go, knowing that he supports her, it really made her feel a little better. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be your special someone Will. But I promise that you'll find someone more suitable to be your wife other than me." She whispered into his ear. Will's lip trembled, a sob threatening to escape but he held it in, he hugged her tightly then gently pushed her away. "Go to him Elizabeth. I'm sure he's looking for you." He said with a weak smile. Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek and ran out the room.

Will wiped away his tears and recovered himself before walking out of the room. As he stood in the hallway, thinking over what had just happened, Tia Dalma came up to him. "You gave her up William. Dat is very noble of you to do so." She said her voice thick with an accent. "All that matters is that she is happy." He replied quietly. The voodoo priestess nodded, "I suppose you're right. Do you t'ink dat you will be able to find a new love?" Will smiled softly, "I don't know what the future may bring, and anything is possible."

Elizabeth nervously knocked on Jack's door. "Iss open." He said. Elizabeth took a deep breathe and opened the door. She looked in and saw the said Captain leaning against the wall with his arms and feet crossed, facing outside. Jack looked towards her and smirked, "Well this is a surprise. 'Ello there Lizzie, come on in." Elizabeth gulped and did as he asked, closing the door behind her. She stood there, her hands behind her back looking at Jack. Many of his wounds had already healed, and he only had one bandage wrapped around his right upper arm. He walked towards her, arms open, "To what do I owe for this lovely late night visit?" When he was only about a few feet in front her, he stopped and patiently waited for an answer from her. Elizabeth looked down. "I came here, to-to apologize." She said softly. Jack looked confused, "What for?" Elizabeth looked up at him with tearful eyes and nearly yelled, "Don't toy with me Jack! You know very well what for!" Jack looked into her eyes, and he felt an unfamiliar sensation course through him, and it wasn't very pleasant. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Elizabeth tensed at first, but relaxed into his arms and buried her face against his chest. He smelled of the sea, rum, and man. Jack held her close. "It wasn't your fault Lizzie. What happened happened and there's nothing we can do abou' it now. Don't bury yourself in the past love, iss not very charming. Besides," he added playfully, gently pushing her back and smirked mischievously, "I rather enjoyed tha' li'le goodbye kiss of yours." Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle slightly. Jack pulled her chin up which forced her to look into his dark eyes. "There you go. Tha' look fits you more." He said, flashing his gold-capped teeth. Elizabeth smiled happily, how could she not be? Her former love accepted that she was in love with another, her new love forgave her for what she had done, and now she was in his arms.

Jack searched her eyes for a moment, and then met her lips in a deep and passionate kiss that made her go weak in the knees. He buried his hand in her golden hair and held her face against his and his grip tightened around her waist. She reached up and looped her arms around his neck. He pushed her against the wall and closed all distance between him. He pulled back, both of them breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, "I think iss safe te say tha' this kiss was better than last time's." Elizabeth smiled and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "I love you…" she whispered. Jack's eyes widened and he looked deep into hers. "What did you say?" He asked, unable to believe what he undoubtedly heard. Elizabeth smiled and said again, "I love you Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't need your bloody compass now to know that." Jack felt his heart leap and his emotions were going out of control. Three… simple words, and yet…

Jack smiled as he led Elizabeth to the bed and tucked her in beside him. He took her into his arms and whispered into her ear, "Is this what this feeling is, deep within me?" He paused and held her tight against his chest. "Then I suppose, that I love you too Lizzie." He whispered into her ear. Elizabeth smiled happily and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Three simple words…but hold great power.

_please review!! don't hurt me if it's horrible ok? please?? . _


End file.
